What They Don't Tell You About Love
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Everyone always thought that one day Marshall would get fed up and leave because that's what seemed to happen to Mary, but what happened if Mary was the one that got fed up and left? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Ok this may be really short, but the next chapters will be worth it (I hope :] ) Review so I know I'm doing something right.

Everyone always thought that one day Marshall would get fed up and leave because that's what seemed to happen to Mary, but what happened if Mary was the one that got fed up and left? Or tried to at least. Not running away, but walking away from a man she's always loved but knew deserved better. What she didn't count on was him finding it so soon.

* * *

Making her way from her desk to Stan's office, Mary did everything possible to make an immense amount of noise, as well as a huge mess. She slammed cabinet drawers, pushed papers off of her and Marshall's desk as she passed, and picked up his coffee cup and flung it against the wall hearing its satisfying shatter. She stormed into Stan's office, but as he signaled for her to wait a minute, all of the previous rage and hurt left her. She was left standing there shifting from one foot to the other, a little more hesitant of her decision than before. As she saw him hang up his phone and look questioningly at her, she gripped at her sides tightly trying to find something that would cement her into this moment. She moved her head to defiantly lock gazes with him, but what he saw was anger or annoyance as expected. Mary Shannon's eyes were glassy with unshed tears as she cleared her throat. What she failed to notice though was that Marshall had followed her to his office bewildered at her ability to walk away from a fight. Before him, he watched as she grasped at the only emotion she knew would let her utter the words she desperately needed to say, and that was betrayal.

"Stan, I want a new partner" she said utterly defeated, as he looked over her shoulder to see the heartbroken expression on her partner's face in his doorway, tears shining in his eyes as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's a little longer and I like. If you do to, review! I like reviews and they help me get your thoughts and shape my story a certain way. Enjoy :]

* * *

Stan sat there flabbergasted as he let Mary's words actually penetrate his brain. His mouth opened and closed several times as he tried and failed to grasp the enormity of the situation. Before he had a chance to voice his thoughts, he heard Marshall shuffle his feet and then speak in a low tone;

"I promised to never leave you" he said painfully as if someone had just elbowed him in the stomach. The pain was as real as if someone had because he had trouble getting oxygen into his lungs.

"Why can't you promise me the same thing?" and he saw Mary's unshed tears fall back as anger and hurt overtook her features.

She turned on her heels to face him, arms crossed over her chest as she looked incredulously at him. He didn't back down at the hurt and anger he saw, but did feel a pull on his heart strings and she visually and he suspected, emotionally put distance between them. He steeled his gaze to match the intensity hers held and waited for the yelling to come, but never did.

"Promise you the same thing? Why should I, you would leave me in 6 months anyway" she scoffed.

"You don't know that Mare-"

"Oh really? Then why didn't I know about her until 5 minutes ago? 6 months is a long time to keep a secret from your…best friend" her voice cracked towards the end, betraying how hurt she really was that he lied to her.

Stan had up until that point stood there confused. Now he understood exactly why Mary was upset and Marshall was mentally trying to hide from her; Marshall had a girlfriend. _Oh boy, this is going to be about as neat as a tornado…_

"I didn't know if it was going to work out"

"Bullshit! You know that in a month, 2 tops; at 6 months you meet families and get jokes over marriage and kids" she spat venomously at him, seeing him wince at her words.

"Why couldn't you just tell me Marshall? Was she really worth our partnership?" she asked sadly, seeing him deflate just as she had minutes ago.

"Mare please don't do this-"

"There's the beautiful part Marshall…" she said giving him a guarded smile as she tried to leave with some sort of dignity intact, "The only person to blame for this is you. You decided not to trust me with something as trivial as a girlfriend, so I guess I'm not trustworthy enough to cover you in the field. I get it, really I do" she said as she turned to look at Stan expectantly.

"Uh…" Stan started.

"That's crap Mary and you know it!" Marshall yelled at her back. She winced, but didn't turn to look him in the face.

"I'm not the only one that's to blame here. You knew how I felt about you and you still pushed me away like we just became partners last week"

Mary spun to face him with a murderous glare, but he continued on as if he didn't notice that or Stan's hands reaching up to cover his face.

"I want to be happy Mare, and if you won't let me be happy with the one woman in the world I've wanted for the last 4 years, then I'm done banging my head against the wall. It hurts and I used to keep coming back, but know I'm going to nurse the bruise and damage and move on. It'll kill me if I don't" he finished softly.

"I never asked you to want me, which was a stupid mistake on your part"

That's when Marshall finally snapped, and Mary and Stan both saw it the moment it happened. He took long even strides to stand right in front, chests less than 2 inches apart, noses a little closer than that when Marshall leaned into her.

"Stupid Mare? Stupid is kissing you're partner while you're engaged" he bit back victoriously, only to see the color drain from her face and Stan sink further into his hands.

"How dare you bring that up-"

"Truth hurts doesn't it? I never planned on falling in love with you, but it happened"

"Well," Mary started defiantly, "I don't love you" she said, and Marshall's eyes instantly filled with tears. She regretted it the moment the words left her mouth, but couldn't take it back as Stan stood up and got between them.

"Look, Mary I don't know if I can get you another partner…"

"Right now I'd take a damn rookie, as long as I'm away from him" she said finally eyes taking on a wave of unshed tears like Marshall's.

"Stan please don't do this…" Marshall all but begged him, and his heart broke a little for his marshals that had come to be like family to him.

"If I don't get another partner, I'll go to another state Stan"

"Mary-"

"No Stan, there's no way I'm staying with a liar that I don't know will have my back" she stated, and walked away from them out into the office to gather her things.

Marshall stood there as she made her way to the elevator, opening the security door. As the doors to the elevator started to close Mary yelled out one last thing to her boss and ex partner.

"When you get one, call me. I'll be home until then, no need to risk my safety with some guy I can't trust out there right?" she asked as the elevator doors slid closed. What they didn't see was Mary sink to her knees on the cold metal, wrapping her arms around herself as she openly cried for the first time in many years.

Stan put a hand on Marshall's shoulder but quickly pulled it back as he saw Marshall reach for her coffee mug and throw it at the now closed elevator doors that closed symbolically and literally, his partnership with one Mary Shannon. As he saw it shatter much like his did earlier, he sank against the smooth side of his desk to the floor and wept like a man that lost a piece of his soul. Stan decided it was best to leave him be for a while as he went to go find 2 replacements for his inspectors to try and replace what they both knew to be their other half in every way.


	3. Chapter 3

So I'm back! I get I'm horrible for the long wait, but I now have 2 chapters done! i'll put the next one up soon, but at least you know I have it. Review and go to my profile to follow me on Tumblr, i need followers :] Review and enjoy!

*********************LANGUAGE**********************

You were warned :]

* * *

**_Flashback - 4 months ago_**

_On a witness transfer to Denver, mine and Mary's nerves were shot and our patience non existent which said a lot. Our witness Jane Wilson, decided she just 'couldn't' live without her boyfriend (a mobster that wanted her dead), so she contacted him which got her relocated for the third time in nine months. We were handing her off for her trial, but at every chance to be in public she was looking for a phone. Mary had to head her off when she made a run for a phone at the Denver airport and I had to chase her outside when she tried to ask for people's cell phones. Heading to our hotel after letting the new Marshals in on her antics, Mary took a call and came back in even a worse mood than before. We were at each others throats, and that's putting it lightly._

_

* * *

_

_Walking quickly from the elevator, Mary made her way to the door, determined to get as far away from Marshall as the room would allow. All the way from the airport to the hotel, Marshall wouldn't shut up about the statistics of accidents due to cell phones and other crap she didn't care about one bit. It was just their luck that there was only one room left, but what killed her already hellish day was the fact that there was only one king sized bed. Sticking her key in the door, she threw it open, dropped her things, and headed for the shower. Slamming the door behind him, Marshall had had enough of her temper tantrum-esque behavior._

_"Do you think you could at least pretend to not hate the world for just a minute? Hating Jane, then Denver as a whole, and anything else that crossed your field of vision is giving me whiplash" he added sarcastically as he put his go bag on one side of the bed waiting for her to blow as usual._

_"I don't give a damn if it gives you whiplash! Suck it up and get the fuck over it" she snarled at him, shower forgotten for the time being._

_"Get over it? I'm the one that has to apologize when you offend everyone!" he yelled back, done being her punching bag._

_"It's not your job! Stop being such a fuckin' bleeding heart it really makes me nauseous"_

_"What is your real problem Mare, because this is bitchy even for you"_

_"I'm a bitch, so what"_

_"Mare..."_

_"Nothing Marshall, mind your own business" she said and turned away from him._

_"Come on, don't bullshit me"_

_"Fine, Jesus! Another fight with Raph about Brandi, how I should be home more and support her going back to school and everything. Like after this, that's my job too. I swear he doesn't understand a damn thing" she huffed, but he noticed her relax a bit at letting him in on what was messing with her head._

_"Mare, you can't be everyones everything-"_

_"Yeah, well tell Raph that"_

_"Why are you marrying him then?" he asks out of the blue, and he noticed her balk and retreat to the kitchen counter to get space and think up an appropriate response._

_"He's a good man Marshall, he loves me and wants to be there for Brandi and Jinx"_

_"Nowhere in that answer did you say that you're in love with him and want to spend the rest of your life going to lie next to him at night and wake up to his face in the morning. You never said he was someone you couldn't live without" he watched as anger clouded her features, but what he found intriguing was the panic he saw in her eyes that he figured had nothing to do with Raph._

_"So? I know I love him, why do you care if I put it in different words than your overly-sappy romantic mumbo jumbo"_

_"Because my 'romantic mumbo jumbo' is what you should feel when you've finally found your soul mate" he said, but lowered his voice to a husky rasp as he said 'soul mate'. It made her shiver and hone in on his features that she's managed to overlook, or ignore, for so long._

_She took in the angular planes of his face along with his half opened eyes that were a vibrant blue that took her breath away. She'd never seen his eyes as intense and blue as she had in that moment, and it excited her even more than it scared her. Her eyes traced his lean frame and came back up to rest on the hidden scar from when he was shot. Her eyes fixed on it through his shirt, and felt the air leave her lungs. She remembered what it felt like to watch her best friend fade in and out, wondering if sweaty and in the middle of a fire fight was the last time she'd really see him. When he reassured her that he wouldn't die for her, something made its way in her veins that kept her motivated as if it was solely for him. Coming back to the present, she shook her head as she noticed Marshall exasperatingly trying to get her attention for what seemed to be quite a long time._

_"Earth to Mare..."_

_"What Doofus?" she asked breathlessly, and saw the way Marshall's eyes zoned in on her, trying to read what she wasn't telling him._

_ He was confused to find her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling, because it was a look that tugged at his heart strings. Seeing her full of life was a sight he missed ever since she got together with Raph, but it pained him to think that Raph made that look appear on her face. His face fell, and noticed hers do much of the same thing as she closed the distance to just a mere three inches, pinning him with a calculating gaze._

_"I can see you love him..." he began, but stopped when she put a hand on his shoulder and the other grazing his neck._

_"What else do you see?" she asked lowly as she grasped his neck and brought him down closer to her to lightly brush her lips with his. His were as soft as they looked, but tasted just like she thought Marshall would; clean and warm with an intoxicating spice all his own._

_He placed one hand precariously at her hip while the other grabbed the base of her neck to keep her close, deepening the kiss slightly nibbling and licking her bottom lip as he drew it slowly in his mouth to suck on it. He realized she tasted much like he thought as well; hot and sweet with a taste of Mary that kept him from wanting air for fear he would lose the incredible feeling. He tilted his head and pressed himself tightly against her, causing her to gasp just long enough for him to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue did a slow, sensual dance as if they had done it hundreds of times before, and had all the time in the world to do it again. He felt more than heard her moan as she pressed herself closer to him, feeling her hands move beneath his shirt to rake her nails over his stomach. As he moaned at the contact, he knew that they had made a huge mess of their lives._

_Slowly breaking away from her, Marshall kept her at arms length as he felt her stiffen, knowing her thoughts had caught up with their actions._

_"Oh god..." she said, looking at him with a torn expression, "Raph"_

_He sighed, knowing what was about to come next, but couldn't bring himself to blame her because he was in the same predicament, not that she knew._

_"I just cheated on him...And all he ever wanted was to be there for me. God I feel like such a..." she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud, but they both understood without words what she was feeling._

_"Marshall..."_

_"We're good Mare, we always will be" he forced a smile on his face and watched her do the same._

_She asked hesitantly if he was sure and he nodded, asking her to just let them forget and move on._

_"Can you do that?" she asked, and heard the double meaning in her voice; 'can you forget your feelings for me?'_

_"For you, I'd do anything" he answered, and smiled at her as she looked relieved as she went back to the shower she had planned to take. As the bathroom door shut though, the tears came and went._

_Sliding down the wall across from the bed, Marshall hung his head and brought his knees up to his chest as his tears hit his jeans. He knew what she was asking of him, but it still hurt nonetheless. He pulled at his hair as he listened to the shower turn on and wiped his eyes to get himself put together again. If I have to forget, I can't tell her. I hope you're happy Mare, because it's my turn too even if I am settling for second best._

_Behind the bathroom door, Mary silently let her tears fall as she turned on the shower and stripped herself of her clothes. She let the water soothe her muscles as she cried, angry at herself, Raph, and her life in general. She knew she couldn't be with Marshall because of Raph, but she wondered if she'd choose Marshall if things were different. I may love you Marshall, but your friendship isn't something I'm willing to give up because of an amazing kiss. I need Raph, even if it's just to keep you in my life. Even in her own mind it sounded twisted and wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to entertain any other possibilities for fear they will end in heartache._

_**End of Flashback**_


	4. Chapter 4

Told you I was back! Here's the next chapter. Follow me on Tumblr :] Review and enjoy!

*********************LANGUAGE*********************

You've been warned :]

* * *

Mary thought back to that night with conflicted feelings in the safety of her empty bedroom. Raph was gone for a week for games but due back in 3 days, Brandi moved in with Peter a week ago, and her mother was on her own with her ballet. She knew she felt something for Marshall, but that was all shattered when she found him in the stairwell talking to his girlfriend on his cell. He called her 'honey' and it took all she had not to smash his cellphone and cry. She knew that she had Raph, but Marshall having someone was foreign to her. It almost felt as if he was cheating on her, even though she knew she had no right to be upset.

Leaving the office in such a world-wind of emotions made her cringe, but he deserved it. He had kept it a secret for way too long and she had the right to know, if only for selfish reasons. She thought it'd be best to call Stan and tell him to forget the idea until it occurred to her that she really couldn't be his partner until she got used to his lies staring her in the face. She got a call from Stan during her week and a half absence saying that he found her and Marshall new partners, and she cried again after they hung up. It all sounded so final to Mary, but it seemed to be the only way to be around him without putting everything on the line. She'll go into work tomorrow to meet Inspectors James Rice and Calvin Peterson, but maintaining anything civil with Marshall was about as possible as her being quiet for the rest of her life; Not. Gonna. Happen.

* * *

Coming in seemed surreal. There was no trace of their fight, but the air seemed to be charged with a thick anticipation as well as nervousness at seeing each other plus their new partners. She walked past his desk, feeling his eyes linger on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look because it just hurt too damn much. She made her way into Stan's office, seeing the two men seated in front of him.

"Come in Inspector, meet Rice and Peterson. Peterson, this is your partner Mary Shannon"

He motioned to the more handsome of the two, Peterson having thick wavy light brown hair with bright green, kind eyes. He didn't seem to be tough, but he looked like a linebacker from the neck down so she figured he'd do for now. Rice on the other hand was built more like Marshall, but had hazel eyes and long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. He was also built pretty big, but in her experience, the bigger they were the harder they fell.

"Well are you gonna just sit and stare, or are we actually going to do more than twiddle our thumbs today?" Peterson spoke up, but sounded less sure of himself every second.

"Just waiting on you"

"Well next time try not to be totally useless and find something to make me think you possess a brain bigger than a peanut ok?"

She stalked out of the office before he had a chance to answer, but stopped in her tracks as she heard a familiar laugh behind her as she made her way to her desk. She glared openly at him, and he returned it fully which surprised her. Marshall rarely ever challenged her, but this must be a new Marshall too.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something to screw?" Marshall winced at the hurt she barely masked in her voice behind her malice, but couldn't help the retort that rolled of his tongue.

"Don't you have a fiance to marry?" He knew that he'd hit a nerve when her face blanked, and she headed for the elevator that she came out of less than ten minutes before.

"Witnesses" she yelled before getting on, eyes shining with tears as she looked at Marshall through the closing doors.

He knew she'd postponed the wedding after they kissed. It was supposed to be this month, but she put it for 3 months from now in August. He wondered if it was that she wasn't ready, or if Raph wasn't the right guy, but gave up caring because of Grace. He knew it was a low blow, but her attacking Grace wasn't something he was going to tolerate, especially because things were rocky right now.

The night Marshall came home from his little fight with Mary, his emotions were raw and all Grace wanted was to know why Mary was always so important. She started with how little time they spent together compared to him and Mary, even though they had spent a lot of time together in the past two weeks, and he snapped. He yelled that Mary was his partner and best friend, and that was just how it was. She asked him to get a new partner and he yelled that she would get her wish because that's exactly what happened. She was happy, but ever since then, he couldn't help the guilt he felt that Mary thought she was the only one cheating. He decided he'd talk to her tonight and tell her the truth if it killed him, which at the rate they were going, just might.

* * *

Turned out Mary managed to avoid him for the better part of a week before he got fed up and tried to corner her. That didn't work well, which cost him another three weeks due to transfers out of state and just bad luck on his part. He then took matters into his own hands. Marshall pulled into Mary's driveway, apprehensive of what the night would bring. He saw her car so he knew she was home, but he didn't know if he was welcome. He chose to knock anyway, and when her eyes fell on him standing on her doorstep, she just moved aside and let him in looking utterly defeated. He walked in and closed the door, following her into the kitchen where she grabbed a beer for herself and him, then leaned against the island taking a long drag before speaking.

"So, come by for a few more cheap shots?" she asked, sliding the beer to him while gripping hers tighter.

"I'm sorry Mare-"

"Don't lie Marshall, you fucking suck at it. You meant it so don't play that shit. Why are you here?" she asked picking at the label of her beer while he opened his own, finally meeting his eyes. His throat refused to let anything through, so he just drank his beer before continuing to try again.

"I need you to know the truth about Denver" her eyes widened.

"Believe me, I was there and I'm not opening old wounds again"

"Will you just shut up and let me talk" he asked, fixing her with a piercing stare that she returned, before motioning with her head for him to continue.

"You cheated on Raph that night..." she made a noise to protest, but he cut her off before she got the chance.

"...but you weren't the only one that cheated" he said, and watched her eyes widen as she choked on the sip of beer she just took.

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yeah Mare, Grace was my Raph that night" he said defeated, and she felt her anger rise again.

"You mean I was feeling bad that I hurt you and him, when you were screwing Bambi on the side? You're a fuckin' prize" she added bitterly.

"At least I wanted my relationship to work, you were looking for an escape"

"And how would you know? It's not like I had another option"

"You had me!" he yelled, and she stilled, watching emotions play out over his face.

"If you wanted me, I would have taken you in a heartbeat" he said honestly.

"Mare, I've loved you for as long as we've been partners, not even Grace could make that go away"

"Then why keep her a secret!" she exploded, rounding on him in the kitchen.

"Why was she so important that you couldn't tell me?"

"Because she wasn't you! Are you happy now, I admit it." he said, then added in a whisper,

"I could never settle when I've had a taste of the best" and looked at her with an expression that pleaded with her every emotion.

Mary put down her bottle, and took his to do the same so she could be near him with no boundaries.

"Do you regret it?" she whispered, afraid that if she talked any louder that it'd shatter her world.

"Never"

"Then I won't regret this" she said as she pulled his neck down towards her.


	5. Chapter 5

The phrase 'dream with the angels' is something my mom says to me, so I wanted to add it in there :]

* * *

Just as their lips brushed softly against the others, the door opened and they sprang apart like guilty teenagers being caught by a parent. Mary looked around nervously as Marshall grabbed his beer again and tried to fake a calm demeanor. He didn't quite pull it off, but he did a better job at gathering his wits than she did when she heard Raph's voice.

"Mary, I am home" he announces as he shuts the front door, noticing Marshall in the kitchen with Mary and nodding a hello in his general direction.

"Raph," she said quickly, "I thought you were on the road until Friday"

"I came back early to spend time with you" he responded coming over to kiss her, making both herself and Marshall stiffen. He knew when he was meant to leave, and he took that as his cue.

"Glad you're back Raph" he said tightly, "Mare, I'll see you tomorrow"

Marshall made his way out the way Raph came in, and threw a torn expression at Mary before making his way to the door. Pushing away from Raph, she said she had to ask him something and that she'd be back in a few minutes. Following him outside onto her porch, she almost tripped over Marshall sitting right on her doormat. His hands ran through his hair and settled on the back of his neck as she sat down next to him.

"This isn't meant to happen Mare" he whispered as if he were in pain, "You have him and I have Grace. This is wrong and we know that"

"So are you saying it was a mistake" she asked defensively, crossing her arms over her knees as she sat next to him.

He gave her a pointed stare as he gently took her right hand to cradle it in between his own.

"You know that's not what I mean. I want this, but having Grace and Raph around while we decide this isn't something I can do"

It all clicked in her mind, "You want me to break off my engagement with Raph"

"I want you to want to be with me, not just when he isn't around. Our biggest secret is our job, I don't think I could handle you being another I have to hide from the world"

"Marshall I can't..." his expression flicked with hurt before he gave off a neutral look.

"I get it-"

"No Marshall it's not what you think..."

"Really Mare, I should have seen this coming. It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow"

He stood up when her hand reached out to hold one of his hands.

"Marshall, please just listen"

"I'm done being second best, I want my chance too. Goodnight"

He walked away and she watched him pull out of the driveway before she felt the saltiness of her tears run down her face.

"I just meant I couldn't do it with you here" she whispered, "I never wanted this"

Raph came out to see what kept her, but all she did was push him away and head for the bathroom. She locked herself in and did exactly what she did the last time her and Marshall kissed; cry in the shower until she felt better or the water ran cold. It was the latter both times.

When she came out, she noticed Raph sitting on the bed holding her engagement ring.

"You don't want to do this anymore do you" he stated, leaving no room for interpretation.

"I can't Raph" she said sitting next to him "I love you and always will but..."

"But...I'm not him"

"I wish this could be different"

"I don't. Be happy Mary, don't let your fears get in the way of you two like it did with us"

"Ok" she said tearfully.

"I'll stay at a hotel tonight and be gone during the day tomorrow" he promised, waiting for her nod before continuing.

"Dream with the angels Querida, and let love in" and with that, Raph kissed her forehead and made his way out the door, seeing her for the last time.

* * *

The next morning was awkward to say the least, and even Rice and Peterson noticed. They kept glancing from Mary to Marshall and back, but stopped after she threatened their ability to have children. Marshall smiled but said nothing, knowing this limbo was the most painful thing he's experienced, or so he thought. Hearing the elevator, he turned to look at who had arrived, and almost tripped over his feet when he saw both of his parents standing outside the security door. Stan came out as well, but greeted them and brought them in while everyone else continued to stare. Mary knew it had to be his parents by the way they carried themselves, but his mothers vibrant blue eyes were also a dead giveaway. She stepped beside him and squeezed his hand, holding it so he could get his barrings. He smiled awkwardly, but she whispered in his ear that he was wrong about last night. It was as if last night hadn't happened, and he squeezed her hand back affectionately before taking a deep breath to speak to them privately.

Mary continued to watch fascinated knowing that both of his parents were marshal's, until both of his parents turned to look at her, then she ducked her head and pretended to find her desk very interesting. Rice laughed before she threw a rubber band ball at him, hitting him right in the stomach making him bend over in pain. Peterson had the brain to go get coffee before he was next, dragging Rice with him.

Marshall followed his parents to Mary's desk, determined to limit their contact before him and Mary had a chance to fix whatever...this, was.

"Seth and Maggie Mann. You must be Mary..." his dad said, putting his hand out for a handshake. He had a firm grip like she predicted, but what surprised her was when Marshall's mom pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"We will talk soon, glad to finally meet you" she pulled back and took her husbands hand, finding Mary's expression of horror and panic amusing.

"Ok, enough scaring my coworkers mom" Marshall said, but his eyes were laughing just like his mothers. _And people say like father like son..._

"So Mary" his father continued, "Will you be joining us for dinner tonight? I know Maggs is dying to finally talk with you after all these years" Mary quirked an eyebrow at Marshall, but he pretended not to notice.

_"Uh..."_

"Dad, she might be busy_"_

"No Marshall I'm not. I'd love to" she said genuinely, locking gazes with Marshall as his parents spoke to one another.

"Well, we'll meet you at your house son, at about 7. Nice to meet you, but we have to get our things settled before tonight"

"Oh I understand, see you tonight" she said as they hugged Marshall and made their way to the elevator and out of the building.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" he asked as the doors closed, turning to face her.

"I don't recall asking your permission mom" she snarled, knowing that her hopes to squash his fears were shrinking rapidly.

"They're my parents-"

"That invited me to dinner!"

"Yeah, when they believed you were my partner and best friend. Neither of those are solid anymore if I recall"

"Well then you must have hit your head when you got home last night because you forgot that you wouldn't even let me explain!"

"Explain what? 'Sorry Marshall, but Raph's home so I'll call you when he's not'?"

"Numbnuts, shut the fuck up and listen. I was trying to say I couldn't do it with you there because I thought it'd make a bigger scene than I wanted. I never said I wanted to lose my best friend"

Marshall's anger fell while a blush made its way to his face in embarrassment.

"I didn't know-"

"You think Doofus? You were writing me off before I even thought the words, let alone say them"

"I'm sorry"

"Yeah yeah, save it for a girl that needs comforting. Raph and I spoke last night, and he knew before I even got the words out that I didn't love him the way..." she stopped abruptly and changed directions.

"He cares enough to let me be happy Marshall. All I'm asking is that you do the same for me. Remember, no secrets from the world" she said laughing, seeing his face light up in a way she'd never seen before.

"What about Grace"

"Grace can find a new boyfriend unless she wants to wrestle me for you" she said smirking, knowing his mind was in the gutter the second she mentioned wrestling.

"Hey Pervis, either you're single or not. I'm not doing this weird limbo shit again"

She stepped closer to him to put her hands on his chest and gently run her nails down his abs, making him squirm and press her closer to him.

"Ok, I'll go to lunch and let her know. Happy"

"Ecstatic Mighty Mouse" he gave her a shocked expression as she realized her slip, and ran for the bathroom.

"How did you even see those?"

"It's called laundry Marshall, do it or risk ridicule. Looks like you chose the difficult task" she said as she changed directions and ran to the balcony.

"I'll show you difficult!" he yelled as he sped up and tackled her on the gravel, both of them laughing as they rolled to a stop, Marshall pinning Mary's wrists above her head while straddling her.

"Anything to say for yourself Ms. Shannon?" he asked her while bringing his mouth closer to hers...


End file.
